


Knight in Shining Armor

by Kkokko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkokko1/pseuds/Kkokko1
Summary: Castiel had already fallen in love with a human many centuries ago. That love left him broken and lost so he did what he knew best. He went back and lost himself in the Lord's word. That was until he met Dean Winchester





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction on AO3. I hope you like it and excuse me if I ever have any spelling errors.  
> -Kkokko1

**The Knight in shining armor**

* * *

He once sought out for love. Looking for him in other people's smiles and frowns till one day he came. He was not what he hoped he was. He was not his knight in shining armor. He was the devil in disguise. 

* * *

 

"Dean, we can't do this. We can't betray Sam." Castiel said as he opened the door leading to the basement of the demon pit. "We aren't betraying him. It's just he will find out once we are ready to tell him." the hunter said flashing his flashlight at all corners of the basement. "I just don't like the fact that Sam doesn't know yet. 2 weeks have passed since we found out... Dean I-" but the angel with blue eyes was cut off as Dean spun him around placing his hands on his shoulders. "Cas he will find out. We will tell him. But for now, let's just enjoy this. Let's enjoy us." and with that said Dean moved his arms up placing them on his checks and leaning in placing his warm lips on Castiel's. The angel was quick to return the kiss. And they just stood there in each other's embraces till a noise from behind them separated the two star-struck lovers. Suddenly both men put themselves into defensive positions ready to jump whatever was planning on jumping them. But that went to hell as soon as the 6ft 5 moose appeared from behind the door. Sam looked as he was about to dig his own grave and lai down into it. He lifted his hand as an apology and was quickly on his way running back up the stairs. "Oh man.." Dean sighed while rubbing his head. 

 

"Sammy, can you please talk to us." Dean pleaded as he chased after Sam after arriving back into the bunker. "There is nothing to talk about Dean. You are over exaggerating." The moose said. The eldest of the brothers just looked at him with a frown on his beautiful face. "Please let me explain." he sighed with one more attempt to explain to his little brother.

"DEAN for Chuck's sake I'm not mad. I'm glad. I am so happy that you too finally realized what I've already known for what feels like 9 seasons already. I wanted to knock the booth of you out and lock you in a room so you too could talk about your feelings for each other for Chuck's sake!" The gigant roared "Can't you see that you deserve to be happy. No matter what gender the person is..." he said calmly. Dean was left with a shocked expression on his face as he embraced his brother in a hug. "Thank you." was all he could say. This was the reason that Dean had still not told his brother about him and Castiel. "Thank you." he said again and smiled at his little brother. "Stop thanking me and go kiss that angel of yours." the moose said and the brother's smiled grew even larger. Turning on his heels Dean speed walked his way to Castiel. "Dean what ar-" but was quickly cut off by the human's lips. At first, he was surprised but quickly kissed back. "I love you." said Dean looking him in his eyes. In his deep beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too ." the angel whispered and kissed him again.


End file.
